


My love, my place. It’s right here with you.

by Gravitational_Rice



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rice tries hurt/comfort the movie, Uh the rest of Aqours is mentioned briefly, girls kissing go awooga, no I still don’t know how to write kissing but I’m learning, sad to happy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: Dia stop getting over stressed you end up accidentally hurting other people.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Kudos: 17





	My love, my place. It’s right here with you.

Stress is bad for the heart, and you should always take a break when you get too stressed. But that wasn’t the case for Dia. She decided to work until she quite literally passed out, alone in the council room, papers everywhere. She hadn’t been getting much sleep in the past few days at all. Hanamaru wasn’t expecting such a mess when she came to see her girlfriend, but she cleaned up the room a little, she would want Dia to do the same for her. But no matter how quiet she tried to be, she dropped a pen and that snapped Dia awake instantly, though she wasn’t in the mood to see anyone right now.

“What the hell are you doing here? Go back to class.”

“A-ah, Dia-chan! I just wanted to clean up your workspace and-”

“Get out. I’m busy.”

“But Dia-”

“Get. Out.” Dia seethed as she got up and pushed Hanamaru out of the council room.

“Dia-”

Hanamaru tried to talk with Dia but all she got was her slamming the door right in her face. Hanamaru wasn’t sure what was going on with Dia, so she headed back to class, worried for her girlfriend.

  
  


When the final bell rang, Hanamaru went back to the council room. When she was in there earlier she saw that Dia was almost finished with her papers and she hoped to get a few kisses, but that proved to be futile.

“Dia-chan! I’m coming in, zura!” Hanamaru called out before opening the door.

And the sight she saw was terrible. Papers were thrown everywhere, littering the ground. Many stacks of paper were on Dia’s desk where sat hopelessly, head in her hands.

“D-Dia-chan?”

Dia sighed before speaking, “Please Hanamaru-san, I have work to do. Leave.”

Dia’s tone shocked Hanamaru! She never called her with -san anymore after they started dating, and Hanamaru’s straws were running out.

“Dia-chan, let me help you.”

“No. Leave. This is my work.”

“Dia.”

“Leave. I don’t fucking care what you have to say.”

That was the last straw for Hanamaru.

You’ve been holing yourself up again and I’m tired of you always being so bitter!

“Well I don’t give a damn about what you care! Get the fuck out! What part of I’m busy do you not understand!?”

Slowly but surely, it escalated into an argument.

“I just want what’s best for you Dia-chan!”

“And I don’t fucking care! I’m tired of all your fucking distractions! I don’t have any need for you! GET THE FUCK OUT!”

“FINE! I’LL LEAVE YOU BE!” Hanamaru dashed as fast as she could out of there, not wanting to see Dia’s face any longer.

  
  


The next day was a weekend and Aqours had been planning on practicing. No one was expecting both Hanamaru AND Dia to cancel on them, and this worried them. Had something happened? Unsure of what to do, Chika sent their best acquainted spy to see what happened to Dia and Hanamaru before she even woke up. 

**_Kagayaki Mikan_ ** _ : hey Ruby do u think you can spy on Dia and Hanamaru? Thx _

**_Crybaby with a heart for Dolphins_ ** _ : what? Ok _

**_Shiny disaster_ ** _ : o shit go Ruby go _

**_Dolphins_ ** _ : huh goofnenmoting _

Ruby walked into her sister’s room, where Dia was getting some much deserved rest. Ruby didn’t want to bother her, so she left. She went to text Hanamaru to see what happened to her.

**_Crybaby with a heart for Dolphins_ ** _ : Hanamaru-chan  _

**_Zura_ ** _ : Good Morning Ruby. What’s Up? _

**_Crybaby with a heart for Dolphins_ ** _ : You don’t have to capitalize all the words, Hanamaru-chan  _

**_Zura_ ** _ : Oh. But still, what’s up? _

**_Crybaby with a heart for Dolphins_ ** _ : come over, I’m home alone because mom and dad are on a business trip and I am alone. There’s a key under the mat by the way. _

**_Zura_ ** _ : Okay? _

Ruby prays that her plan goes well and leaves for practice.

  
  


Hanamaru had arrived at the Kurosawa manor but Ruby wasn’t there. She debated leaving when she heard something from the direction of Ruby and Dia’s rooms. As she walked over there, Dia trudged out of her room, barely awake.

“Ah, Hanamaru.” 

“Ruby had my book and told me to get it from her room. It’s the only reason I’m here, zura.” Hanamaru lied.

“Wait.” Dia grabbed Hanamaru’s wrist.

“Dia, let me go, please.”

“I’m sorry for yesterday, Maru-chan.” Dia whispered loud enough for Hanamaru to hear while letting go of her wrist.

“Ah, you’re apologizing?” Hanamaru questioned, unsure.

“I’m really sorry.” Dia replied, slowly getting closer to Hanamaru until she was right in front of her.

“Dia, sorry isn’t going to take back those words.” Hanamaru looked down at her feet.

“It may not take them back, but it will at least build a bridge to an apology.”

“Dia…”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Dia’s voice quivered as she hugged Hanamaru slowly.

“Dia-chan. You know that no matter what, I’ll still love you.” Hanamaru said quietly, trying to hide away into Dia’s embrace.

“D-do you want to go into my room?” Dia quietly questioned, tears still threatening to fall at any second.

“Sure.”

As they quietly walk into Dia’s room, Dia closes the door and joins Hanamaru on the bed.

“S-so, uhm, how do you want me to make it up to you exactly?”

“Kisses and cuddles, zura.” Hanamaru replied.

“Kisses and cuddles it is then.” Dia let out a soft giggle and smiled.

Then, Dia leaned forward and gave Hanamaru a quick kiss on the cheek before softly pinning her down.

“So how’s this for a start? If you don’t like it, say so, okay?”

“This is perfect Dia-chan.”

Receiving the okay, Dia leans down and starts a kiss with Hanamaru. It was a little rough, but it was just the way Maru liked it. Deepening the kiss a little more, Dia teasingly wiggled her tongue into Maru’s mouth and explored a bit before breaking the kiss to let Maru catch her breath. After given a quick nod to continue, Dia decided to playfully nip at Maru’s collarbone and even left a small bite at the base of her neck. Once again going for a kiss, Maru surprised Dia by sticking her tongue into her mouth suddenly, exploring the foreign area, as Dia would always win the battles. They continued this small process for a while, until Maru got tired.

“Dia-chan, cuddle time, zura.”

“Okay.”

Dia got off of Maru and pulled the covers over the both of their bodies. Then she adjusted herself. Now cuddling Maru from behind, she gives her one more kiss.

“Maru-chan.”

“What is it, Dia-chan?”

“I love you a lot. And I know I don’t say it a lot but, I feel safe next to you. I truly am sorry for my stress snap.”

“I love you too. I forgive you, zura.”

Sometime during their cuddling session, the both of them fell asleep.

  
  


Ruby came home and saw that Dia was still not awake. She gently opens the door to her sister’s room and sees Dia and Hanamaru cuddling.

“Looks like whatever problem was fixed. That’s great.” Ruby quietly closes the door and lets her sister have her well deserved rest.


End file.
